


Love Forever Goodbye

by monkeywand



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Tragedy, no names mentioned, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: A beginning with your lover can turn into a day without.





	Love Forever Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different. No names are mentioned on purpose. You can choose your own characters or remain ambiguous. I know who I imagined when I wrote this.

In the silence of the night, a name is whispered.

A quiet breath is taken.

A deep moan in ecstasy is heard.

Cerulean blue eyes flutter and meet the gaze of chocolate brown ones.

Lips join, warm and loving.

Bodies meet in passionate embrace.

Sheets rustle and fall.

Love is made.

* * *

Morning comes, lightening the room, silhouetting two bodies.

Limbs are tangled, fingers entwined.

Sweet murmurs are said, and endearing moments had.

One rises, then the other.

Morning routines followed.

Coffee with breakfast.

Teeth, hair, make-up.

One car starts, two people bid goodbye.

It is not farewell.

They shall see each other soon.

* * *

Meet, greet and briefed.

Pictures tacked to the wall.

A constant reminder to everyone working.

Blond women, too young to leave this world, gone forever.

All that is left, too horrific to be forgotten.

"What do we got?"

The question is asked, but no answer received.

Bodies shift uncomfortably.

A piercing gaze, reprimanding.

Apologies made.

Then ignored.

Heavy footsteps file out, not at all lessening the tension of the air.

Lunch eaten in haste, tasteless food passing through mouths.

Busy minds unable grasp the missing pieces.

Papers rustle.

Keys click.

Coffee brews.

Frustrated sighs and groans of annoyance fill the room.

Ideas tossed back and forth, flowing faster than a river.

A chair spins, free of a body.

Fast footsteps, a relieved shout.

"Boss, we got him."

"Got you, you son of a bitch."

Time passes.

The sky darkens.

The sun no longer a blaze of flaming glory.

Quiet murmurs fill the silence.

The atmosphere is tense, evident to those waiting uneasily in the shadows.

Finally movement comes.

One agent stands alone, yet backed up by many others.

Eyes all trained, watching, waiting.

Words spoken.

A gun is raised.

A deep breath is taken.

"No!"

"Justin, don't do this."

"I love you."

Shots are fired.

A name is called. 

A body falls.

A door is opened.

Footsteps are heard running.

Silence.

* * *

Moments are cherished.

A confession is made.

A love is proclaimed.

Memories remembered.

A life hangs in the balance.

"Honey, don't do this to me. Come on, baby, hold on."

A steady beep.

A tense wait.

Bodies pace restlessly, up and down in an unseen pattern.

"No change."

A split-second later.

Flat line.

* * *

Tears.

Pain.

Anguish.

Hope lost.

Forever gone.

"Goodbye."


End file.
